


Christmas with the Rutherfords

by the_intrepid_poet16



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas, DARP Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_intrepid_poet16/pseuds/the_intrepid_poet16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen invites Dorian to celebrate Christmas with his family.<br/>Written as a Secret Santa gift for tumblr user fenbutt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with the Rutherfords

He’ll never show it –call it pride if you wish- but Dorian can’t deny that he is very nervous. Yes, he’s been dating Cullen for some time now and he adores the man to little pieces, but he’s asking him to do two things he hasn’t done in years. Celebrating Christmas and spending time with a family. Cullen invited him to spend the holiday with his family in Honnleath. Dorian hadn’t known what to say. Then Cullen used those damnable puppy-eyes and Dorian’s resolve melted. Ever since he left Tevinter, Dorian hadn’t really done anything for Christmas. Even when he was with his family, they’d never done much to celebrate the Holidays, just a few parties with the social elite. Never anything sentimental or “fun.” Dorian honestly had no idea what to expect from the Rutherfords, nor did he know what they expected from him. But for Cullen, he would give his best effort.

Christmas Day came all too soon, as did the knock on his door. Dorian had spent the better half of the morning getting dressed. What did one even wear to visit one’s boyfriend’s family for Christmas? He finally settled for a crimson sweater-vest and cream shirt. Nothing too extravagant, but still fashionable. Dorian answered the door and gave Cullen a timid smile. The man came in for a hug and Dorian too some comfort in the embrace and—

“Are you wearing cologne?”

 Cullen chuckled, “Yes. Do you like it?”

“You should wear it more often. Better than that dog smell that clings to you every day.”

They shared a sweet kiss before Cullen led him to the car. He even opened the door like a proper gentleman. A proper gentleman who also tried to peek into Dorian’s bag, no doubt catching a glimpse of the wrapping paper. Dorian smirked and pulled it closer to himself. “Ah ah. No peeking! You’ll just have to wait. Though I do understand your impatience. It is pretty good.”  
Cullen rolled his eyes, but there was no hiding that sheepish blush. “I’ll have you know, I picked out a pretty good one for you too.” Dorian laughed and got in the blessed warmth of the car. They drove in silence for most of the ride, making some idle chatter. The longer the drive went, the more nervous Dorian grew. At some point, Cullen seemed to sense that and put a hand on his knee. “Don’t worry. They’ll like you, they all will.”

“Well who wouldn’t like me?” Dorian quipped, “I’m the most charming person I know.” Cullen only raised a brow, seeing through the jest as always. The Tevene man sighed and settled back into the car seat, staring out the window for a moment. “It’s just… Well, it’s been a while since I’ve done anything like this. I’m afraid I’ll do something to embarrass you…” If he embarrassed himself, then he could deal with that. But making Cullen look bad? That was something he would never forgive himself for doing. He wanted Cullen to enjoy the holiday and time with his family.  
The hand on his knee tightened and Cullen pulled over. “Dorian,” he said seriously, staring at him with this beautiful eyes, “You could never embarrass me. If I thought for a moment that meeting my family would be a bad thing, I wouldn’t do it. Trust me, everything will be fine. I want them to meet you as much as I want you to meet them. You make me happy, and that’s what they care about, nothing more.”

Dorian felt a fool for worrying. Cullen was always so reassuring, so sure of himself. So sure of him. He covered Cullen’s hand with his own and smiled back. “Oh, you. Always knowing what to say… So, how much longer until we get there?”

“We’re here already.”

“Oh?” Dorian looked out the window and blinked. “Oh.” A quaint little house sat up on a drive way. The outside was modestly lit up with red and green lights. Simple, but beautiful in a charming way. The whole thing looked like something out of a Christmas card. Not nearly as extravagant as the homes and mansions in Tevinter. And Dorian preferred it. He got out of the car, minding the snow and ice, and followed Cullen up to the front door.

~~~~~

It was definitely one of the best nights of his life. Cullen’s family was welcoming and loving despite Dorian’s background. They didn’t seem to care at all that their son was in love with another man from one of Thedas’ least-liked countries. What a relief that was; to be around a family that didn’t judge or care. They just loved. Dorian could see why Cullen turned out the way he did. Dinner was a delicious combination of ham in a cherry sauce, boiled potatoes, crisp green beans, and warm dinner rolls that melted in your mouth. That was probably the best meal Dorian had in a long time. Christmas dinner in Tevinter was always so fancy that you never knew what was food and what was just decoration. Not to mention the portion sizes were miniscule compared to the plate-ful he ate. The conversation at the dinner table was genuine and pleasant. Dorian learned quite a bit about Cullen as a child, something he would definitely be using as blackmail later. He also got to talk about the better parts of Tevinter.

After dinner came the gift exchange. The whole family sat by the fire and passed around gifts. Dorian passed his to Cullen and received a small box in return. He waited to open it, though, just enjoying the laughs and cheer around him for a moment. Finally, he elbowed Cullen. “Oh, open yours already. I’ve been dying to see the look on your face for weeks.” Cullen laughed and ripped open the paper, revealing the box within. With careful hands, he removed the lid. His face was exactly what Dorian was hoping to see. A mix of surprise, wonder, and gratitude painted his amatus’s face. Cullen stood up and let the peacoat dangle in front of him. It was an elegant burgundy color with black buttons and trimming around the bottom hem and sleeves. Cullen had been complaining about the cold for some time. Dorian took it upon himself to find the man something warm and fashionable to wear on his drives to work.

“Dorian… I don’t know what to say. This is nice. Thank you,” Cullen sat down and kissed Dorian’s cheek.

“Now you’ll be warm and stylish; something you’ve been lacking for far too long.”

Everyone laughed, then watched Dorian expectantly. Ah yes, his turn. Dorian carefully unwrapped the small box and opened it. He nearly dropped it when he saw what was inside. The amulet sat on the velvet of the box. His family heirloom. But how? He’d sold it a few years ago to some pawn shop to get enough money for a hotel room. Wide-eyed, Dorian looked up at Cullen, who was smiling softly.

“How…?”

“Pulled a few strings at the precinct. Some people owed me a few favors that I called in. I know how important it is to you. I didn’t want to stop until I found it. Merry Christmas, Dorian.”  
Maker, he didn’t want to cry in front of all of these people or make a scene. Dorian simply pocketed the amulet and gave Cullen’s hand a tight squeeze. “Thank you, Amatus.” The look and tone of the words suggested he’d show just how grateful he was later.

Later came after a few games of chess and some wine. Cullen led Dorian up to one of the guest bedrooms that they could share. Before long, both men were curled up on the bed. Dorian couldn’t stop smiling. “I really don’t deserve you, you know?” he said softly.

Cullen only chuckled and kissed his forehead. “You don’t have to, that’s the best part.”

“Merry Christmas, Amatus.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”


End file.
